veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior Asparagus
Junior is a five-year-old asparagus in the VeggieTales series. He is friends with Bob and Larry and act in most of the episodes. He is an active and playful kid and is always trying to do what's right. He usually replaces Larry if he is absent in the show. He appears as the main character in most of the episodes Junior is also friends with Laura Carrot, but sometimes they disagree with eachother. Junior's parents are mostly incouraging him to do what's right and how to be patient. He is known for wearing a lot of hats, but mostly he wears a yellow and red hat in a tilted direction. Appearane Junior is a green asparagus who wears a yellow hat in a tilted direction. His nose is small and dark green. His eyelid color is light green, like his skin. Like Archibald, he smiles to the side of his mouth. His hat is colored yellow and red. Acting *Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" *Himself in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Shack in "Rack, Shack, and Benny" *Dave in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "The Toy that Saved Christmas" *Himself in'' "LarryBoy! And the Fib From Outer Space!"'' *Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Penguin Owner'' in "The End of Silliness"'' *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Rumer Weed" *Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" *Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Edmund Gilbert in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Benjamin in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Edmund Gilbert in "An Easter Carol" *Hadrian in "Sumo of the Opera" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Toto Baggypants in "Lord of the Beans" *Himself in '' "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" (cameo) *Himself in ''"Gideon: Tuba Warrio''r" *Himself in "Moe and the Big Exit"'' *Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in '' "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" (cameo) *Himself in ''"Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Joyful Story of Giving" *Pistachio in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Himself in '' "It's a Meaningful Life"'' *Joshua in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself and Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Lenny Laboe in "Lenny & the Lost Birthday" ''on ''"Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" *Unknown in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Ricochet in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Gallery BoywiththePot.jpg|Junior as the Boy with the Pot in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" on "Are You My Neighbor?" JuniorGourds.jpg|Junior in "The Gourds Must be Crazy!" on "Are You My Negihbor?" Meshach(Shack).jpg|Junior as Meshach (Shack) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Dave.jpg|Junior as David in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" 71820_103123723088504_7472000_n.jpg|Junior as Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" ThomasPieWar.jpg|Junior as Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" Lyle.jpg|Junior as Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" 37918_103211316413078_2513728_n.jpg|Junior in Boyz in Da Sink (Version 1) EdmundEaster.jpg|Junior as Edmund Gilbert in "An Easter Carol" Toto.jpg|Junior as Toto Baggypants in "Lord of the Beans" Darby.jpg|Junior as Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Aaron1.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" Aaron2.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" Aaron3.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" JuniorBoyz2.jpg|Junior in Boyz in Da Sink (Version 2) Ricochet.JPG|Junior as Ricochet in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Category:Characters